Marriage Law Fremione
by TheFremioneGirl
Summary: Hermione receives her letter and is said to marry Fred. But Fred's dead. Or is he? Their life from the moment they receive their letter forward. This is for Vampire.Searcher because she is the most awesome Beta reader out there! Thanks so much! Fred/Hermione Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Well, this is my take on the Marriage Law FanFic.

I would like to say a massive thank you to who has been my beta and who is the most awesome beta anyone could hope for! So thank you so much!

On with the show! (Let me know what you think! :D

~TheFremioneGirl

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Dear Ms Granger,__  
__Due to the recent Wizarding War, there has been a dramatic drop in magical population and therefore a Marriage Law has been put in place. We have already taken into consideration couples already in a long term relationship when we carefully selected each and every are the guidelines specified in the Marriage Law:__  
__You cannot get divorced from your selected spouse__  
__You cannot cheat on your spouse__  
__You cannot change spouse__  
__The couple must get married before the July 31st__  
__The marriage must be consummated within the first month of marriage__  
__If any of our mandatory rules aren't respected the offender will either be sent to Azkaban or have their memory obliviated and they will be sent to live in the Muggle world.__  
__Your selected husband is Mr Fred Weasley. He has been chosen with our most advanced matching devices and he has been seen as your best match.__  
__Please find attached the form to be completed and sent back to the ministry by the upcoming week, if it isn't an Auror will be sent immediately to investigate._

_All our good wishes,__  
__Ministry of Magic_

Hermione couldn't understand this. How could she be paired to Fred? A panic ball rose into her throat, she was going to be kicked back to the muggle world with an oblivated mind, they were going to replace her memories of a false childhood. She would never know about Hogwarts or Harry or even the Weasleys.

"Well, we will go by age. Ginny you go first." Offered Mrs Weasley wisely, interrupting Hermione's thoughts in the process.  
Ginny didn't need to answer nor did she need words as she ran and hugged Harry, a smile was evident on everybody's faces at the first match. They were both madly in love and had been for quite a while even if they both acted like stubborn mules, it would have been unjust for them not to be together.  
"Ron, you can go next dear." Ron casually looked down his letter for a name.  
"A person named Patricia." He said barely above a whisper with a frown set in place.

Everyone stared at him with shocked and Mrs Weasley were sure Ron would end up with Hermione just like Harry and Ginny had been, even if the two's relationship was strictly platonic. No one knew a Patricia and as if on cue, the newly installed doorbell rang. A childlike grin appeared on Arthur's face when the high sounding charm surrounded the house alerting everyone that a stranger had appeared, he was quiet impressed with the muggle device. Ron went to answer the door wordlessly and opened the door to a pretty witch with blonde hair and green eyes. Her hands were held in front of her as a smile stayed planted on her warm features.  
"Hello, I'm Patricia." She said rather shyly. Ron smiled at his new bride and invited her into the house were introductions were made. Everyone greeted her warmly, and she was immediately accepted by everyone as she was a welcoming and funny witch. There was just a warm, mothering aura around her magic. She'd be absolutely perfect for Ron.

"Hermione, who did you get then?" asked Ron curiously noticing the attention had been shifted to himself and Patricia that the Marriage Law letters had been momentarily forgotten.  
"Umm… I think there's been a problem with mine." She mumbled as she fingered the offending piece of paper.  
"Hermione, there can be no mistakes with this new technology." Said Mr Weasley matter-of-factly.  
"Well, umm… I'm being paired with Fred ... Weasley." Hermione added the surname just to silently point out as to why she thought something had gone wrong.

No one had anything to say. There had to have been a problem. Fred had been killed in the war. everyone had been and seen his body lie lifelessly on the Hogwarts school yard. She couldn't marry him if he was dead, It had only been a week since the end of the war and it just reminded everyone of their loss and they all were still strongly grieving for him. George got up to come read her letter and just nodded.  
"Luna Lovegood is my match." He stated bluntly. "I'm off to St Mungo's with Hermione, maybe we can start an investigation there" And with that they both apparated to St Mungo's.

"What are we doing here George?" asked a confused Hermione.  
"We're going to check on Fred, see if he's really dead, or if the doctors got it wrong, you see over the last few days I have had this slight hunch ..." George Weasley stopped his rambling hoping to not become as crazy as he surely sounded.  
They marched into St Mungo's and asked to see the War Compound where all the dead from the war had been kept by the demands of the Ministry. Row 2994 was where the prankster now laid. They both knew the path only too well and when they reached the bed, they didn't know what to do. George still had tear streaks on his face. He hadn't come out of his room until today and now that he had, he had to come see his brother.

Hermione asked a doctor passing by to check on Fred, and make sure he really didn't have a pulse, but the doctor waved her off and continued on his way. This just annoyed Hermione even more, so she went to kneel by Fred's bedside, lifted the cover off and over his head, pressing two of his fingers onto his neck. First of all, he wasn't cold and then after a few minutes, she felt a tiny beat. It was almost nonexistent ... but it was there, she was sure of it. She hadn't realized the tears slowly rolling down her face until a crying George came over to hug her.

"He's alive George, the nightmare is over. He's alive!" Hermione said between sobs.  
A passing shadow looked at them and came over rather concerned. Hermione looked up to see Luna standing there with a pity smile on place with not hearing any of the conversation between one of her best friends and boyfr ... Fiance.  
"Hermione, George, are you alright?" Luna asked as she placed a hand on George's arm.  
George stood up and hugged Luna.  
"He's alive! Luna! He's alive and you're my wife, of course I'm alright!" George shouted almost too loudly.

Luna looked at George and then took out her wand out to summon a doctor. Not a moment later a superior doctor appeared as Luna explained the situation and asked him to check the pulse and bring Fred to a room.  
"Hermione, can you go back to the Burrow and tell them to come immediately please?" Luna called gently over her shoulder before taking George to Fred's room

As Hermione apparated into the Burrow living room all eyes turned to her.  
"He's alive" she managed to get out before the living room exploded into noise, of protests mainly. Mrs Weasley and Ginny burst into tears and everyone started asking the important 'why' questions.

The Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione rushed to St Mungo's and asked to go to Fred's room. Luna was waiting at the reception area to guide them. On the way there Hermione walked up the stairs with Ginny and Harry getting caught up on the rest of the Weasley marriages. Percy would marry Penelope Clearwater and Charlie would marry Katie Bell.  
They entered the room to see Fred on the bed with three doctors and George bustling around him. George almost suffocating Fred in the process , it was to be expected. He thought his twin, his other half and his minion was forever gone.  
"He was dead, but he found a new pulse. It's a miracle." Explained one of the doctors to Mrs Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the following week the Weasley's came back and forth from the Burrow to check on Fred, not missing any opportunity to sit by his bedside and converse with their sibling. Not that Fred knew that of course, his lifeless but breathing body was laid on the bed in St Mungos trauma ward, but the doctors where sure he would awake from his coma like state anytime soon.

Out of all the Weasley's it was George who spent the most time sitting by his bed having a one sided conversation about new products they could become excited about. Under strict instructions by Molly Weasley and Luna Lovegood, George had been sent home to take a bath and have a few hours kip. Today, it was Hermione who was sat by her Fiancee reading to him out loud a book she had brought from home.

In all honestly she wasn't really paying attention to what was in her hands as she sat and thought about their upcoming marriage and how she needed to be married to him within the next month and a half. She wondered if he could hear anything that was being said to him, they had all explained to him about the marriage law but left out the detail to whom his bride was. It was Hermione's decision to do so, so she could take in his expression when telling him the news.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" Her head spun around to the doorway at the intrusion, taking a sigh of a relief as she realized it was only George.  
"I wouldn't say my thoughts are worth that much, but I thank you kind sir" George mocked bowed as the two tried to stifle the laughter.  
"I don't know Miss Granger, I know plenty of people who would like a sliver of what is whirling around that brain of yours" Hermione blushed and looked down, allowing her hair to cover her cheeks.

"What do you think about marrying the less handsome of us Weasley twins?" Hermione smiled at the playfulness George emitted, that had sprung up at the news of of his twin.  
"Umm ... well" Caught off guard, she didn't quite know what to say.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's private. It's just that, he might not seem like it most of the time, but he is a caring guy. He will treat you right and make everything perfect for the two of you. I know this, i'm his twin. So don't worry too much about getting married to him because you'll work out. He'll take good care of you, trust me."

"Thanks George I really did need to hear that, I haven't had time to give it that much thought, but you're right. Fred seems like a nice guy, even with all the tricks he plays ... It's just that I don't know him that well, and I've always imagined that I would marry someone I knew better than myself, someone I loved. But, I have to say that if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it is Fred. I must admit that he is quite the gentleman and fairly good looking." Hermione blurted out. She didn't know exactly why she was telling George this, but she knew it was the truth.

"So, I'm guessing I'm getting married to you Granger." Said an amused voice behind them.  
"Fred!" shouted George as he hugged his brother tightly. Hermione couldn't help but blush. Fred had heard everything she'd just said! Great start. She thought to herself slightly sarcastically.

Fred's POV  
Fred hugged his brother tightly.  
"I thought you were dead Freddy!" said George between sobs.  
Fred had felt dead too at one point and everything was a slight buzz and a blur.  
"I'll go get the family." Hermione said in a shy voice behind George.  
Fred nodded in agreement and turned back to George. He was still in shock, not just because he was alive, but because he was getting married. To Granger. Never in all of his life had he imagined this. He never even thought of himself as the married man kind of guy. He had heard everybody perfectly as if he wasn't in a coma.

"So who'd you get Georgy boy?" he asked in a playful tone.  
"Luna Lovegood." Replied the twin, who finally managed to control his tears of joy at finally looking in the eyes of his twin. Many times he dreamt of this but none of them felt this surreal.  
"Well, I do hope I'm invited to your wedding." Joked Fred  
"Actually, you're going to be my Best Mate."  
"Thanks George. Never thought you'd ask me. And you're mine, in case you didn't already know that."

They didn't manage to talk for long until the whole family barged through the doors.  
But the only thing Fred really noticed was that Hermione was at the back trying to go unnoticed. but she hadn't gone fully unnoticed, not by him anyway. She saw him staring at her and he gave her a wink just to be able to see a blush creep onto her cheeks. Then he turned back to his family and caught up on the recent events and gossip.

Hermione's POV  
The doctors didn't know how it was possible that Fred was alive. All they knew was that it was a miracle. Fred had to go for tests all through the next week to see what had happened. After the 6th day at the hospital and about 30th test, the doctors finally found something in the charm of things.

"Mr Fred Weasley, what do you remember from before the moment you 'died' until you woke up?" asked the senior Doctor.  
"Well, I remember falling ... then nothing. There was nothing around me and I couldn't feel anything and I couldn't feel anyone. Not even George, whom I had felt all my life. Then I heard a voice, calling my name, begging me to come back. Then pain so vicious than anything I had felt before overtaking all of my limbs. It was as if someone was trying to pull me back into the world." Whispered Fred as fresh tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"It's just what we thought." Said one of the Female Doctors.  
"What happened then?" Probed Mr Weasley.  
"Well, Fred was dead for some time there is no mistaking that, but the love from his family and friends brought back an ancient spell which can only be done if one of the family members or friend is an extremely powerful wizard. Mr Weasley, was the voice male or female?"

"Female."

"Then it was either Mrs Weasley, Ginny or you Hermione. One of you is extremely talented and the loss of Fred affected you beyond anything. You might not have known it, but you called back very ancient magic. This spell hasn't been done in over 500 years. As Fred lay on the ground dying your tears and love set the spell into motion"

The three women stared at each other, not knowing what to say. It could have been any of the three. Hermione felt a slight jolt in her heart beat and her upper body jolted forward slightly.  
"A simple test will reveal which of you three said the incantation. Mrs Weasley, if you would please step into this room and say Cicaro amado rediiset." Everyone was to leave the room but Fred, the senior doctor and Molly.  
The incantation seemed rather familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it, or seen it. Perhaps she read it in passing in a book.  
Mrs Weasley did as she was told and the doctor shook his head.  
"I'm afraid it wasn't you Mrs Weasley. Ginny, if you would please come in."

After Ginny did as she was told, he shook his head once more. Hermione stepped into the room and murmured the incantation with her eyes downcast. Just as she finished saying it, she felt a rush of energy come out of her and Fred suddenly stood up securely and confidently on his own.  
"Very well, we all know who did the incantation then." The doctor clapped his hands and smiled a beaming smile.  
Suddenly, Hermione remembered where she'd seen it. It was in the back of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" and Dumbledore had written beneath it "Use it well".

"Ms Granger, you have completed one of the most difficult spells of all time. The spell is a spell of energy transfer. You transferred part of your energy into Fred to pull him out. He wasn't entirely dead, but he was very close to being dead when you said the incantation. To magical science he seemed and should have been dead but because you transferring a portion of your magical energy, you had become very weak both emotionally and physically which meant he was very weak also. But you got better and stronger and so did he. Now that you have finished the incantation, you won't depend on each other anymore."

"Buuut Doctor, I didn't say any incantation. I know to which spell you are referring to but I the words did not slip past my mind or mouth" The doctor nodded and smiled slightly.  
"You are one very powerful witch Miss Granger, you may not have spoken or pronounced the spell but you thought it which was enough."  
Fred was staring at Hermione with wide eyes and she just stood there petrified, not knowing what to say. Reaching slightly frantically for the doorknob she left the private room to get some fresh air. After a few minutes of standing in cold staring at nothing over particular , she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see a certain red head with deep blue eyes staring at her before he engulfed her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

New updated version! Just like the last 2 chapters!  
These have been beta read, and I really need to thank for her supermegafoxyawesomehot job! I couldn't have wished for a better person! Thank you so much!

Enjoy! ~TheFremioneGirl

Chapter 3:

The Weasley's along with Harry and Hermione went back to the Burrow after Fred was given the all clear and discharged from St Mungos. The Burrow was busy as ever with six weddings being organised and everyone to accommodate in the house, it was going to be a hectic few weeks. Ginny, Hermione, Patricia and Penelope were all sleeping in Ginny's bedroom, which had been enlarged using some tricks from Mrs Weasley's little book of charms. After Penelope and Patricia fell asleep that night, Ginny and Hermione sneaked downstairs together just like old times, Ginny reached up into Arthur's alcohol cupboard for the butter beer whilst talking to Hermione whom was drying two glasses that sat on the sink drainer.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked in all seriousness

"Sure"

"Will you be my maid of honor for the wedding?" Ginny smiled from ear to ear and placed her hand on her fellow Gryffindor's.  
"Of course Hermione! But first, you have to agree to be mine!"

The older witch agreed wholeheartedly of course. However, she still didn't feel reassured and Ginny could see this.  
"What's wrong Hermione? You haven't been the same since the news of the Marriage Law came to surface." Said the younger witch with a concerned frown set upon her face.

"It's nothing Ginny, don't worry about it."  
Hermione didn't want to worry Ginny and she didn't to make herself a burden to anyone. Ginny had been so happy to know she was going to marry Harry and Hermione didn't want to ruin that for her over her own insecurities.  
"Hermione, I can tell there is something bothering you."  
"There is under one and half month for me to get to know Fred. Then I'll have to marry him. And there are all those wedding preparations to go through until then. I've always wanted to marry someone I loved. I don't love Fred. I barely know him. We don't have anything in common. I'll just bore him with all my rule abiding and book reading habits. I don't know if we can make it work." Said Hermione desperately as she ran her fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner.

"Listen Hermione, Fred might be a bit mischievous, but he's a gentleman. He will treat you right and make you feel at home with him. Even if you can't fall in love with him, you will both certainly become great friends and anything that comes after that is a bonus, think yourself lucky it is Fred and not somebody you do not know."  
Thanking Ginny with a small smile Hermione turned her attention to her beverage and began to sip on her butter beer.

"But tell me Hermione, when did you cast the spell for Fred?"  
"Well…it was just after the wall collapsed, the spell just came into my mind, The doctor thinks it was done on a subconscious non-verbal level. It couldn't hurt him any more than he was already hurt so it was worth it."

They finished their butter beer's in silence, lost in their thoughts and made their way back to the bedroom, careful to miss the fourth and second to last steps, which creaked rather loudly in protest to any weight added upon it. They bid each other goodnight and went into a dreamless sleep.

A loud bang and laughter woke everyone up the next morning. The four girls sprung from their respected sleeping areas and rushed downstairs to see what all the noise and commotion was about and weren't surprised to see Fred, George and a canary sitting at the kitchen table. Then with a pop the canary turned into a red faced Percy gasping for air as Penelope rushed over to help him, laughing helplessly just like the rest of the people who'd seen the scene.  
It felt so nice to have the twins back in the house to lighten up the atmosphere. Everyone was gathered around the table tucking into their breakfast, when Mrs Weasley came down with a rather thick folder in her arms. She sat at one end of the table looking at everyone.

"Who wants to go first? You all need to book now, or else there won't be any dates left to have a Ministry member come to officialise your weddings."  
Ginny and Harry shared a knowing look and went first, announcing that they would get married on the 13th of July. Ron and Patricia would be on the 15th, George and Luna would have theirs on the 17th, Fred and Hermione's would take place on the 19th, Percy and Penelope's would be on the 21st and Charlie and Katie's would be officialised on the 23rd.

"We only have three and a half weeks until the first wedding. So, first of all, we need all the brides ready at 11 so we can go dress shopping. You boys can go get your outfits and do whatever you need to do." Instructed Molly rather forcefully.  
Everyone finished breakfast and went off to get ready. At 11 on the dot, the girls were all ready to floo out of the Burrow and to Diagon Alley in search of the bridal shops.

Ginny went first, trying on different styled dresses and all of them looked gorgeous but when she stepped out of the changing room with the Tenth dress it just was the perfect dress. It was white with a sweetheart neckline and a transparent thick strap over one shoulder. It was adjusted to her waist and then it came out elegantly. The dress fit Ginny perfectly and Hermione couldn't help tearing up at how beautiful her friend looked.

Patricia took no time at all to find her dress. Just after trying out the third dress she stepped out of the cabin and twirled. The gown was a princess gown. She was quite skinny, but she still had an hourglass figure and the dress was perfect for her. It was a silk dress which hugged her body until the fabric reach her hips where it domed out and came down to the floor. The top was beaded flower and heart patterns.

It was now Hermione's turn so she stepped into the big dressing room. There were mirrors everywhere around her. The lovely saleswoman fitted her with the first dress. It was a huge ball gown and Hermione didn't feel comfortable in it, but she still showed the other women. Even though the dress wasn't really her style, she started crying. This just made everything so much more real. She was going to by a dress for her wedding which would take place in precisely a month.

Ginny handed her tissues and Hermione went back in the dressing room to change. This time the dress had a corset fitted into it and it was similar to Patricia's apart from the fact that the neckline was way too low for Hermione's liking. She felt too exposed and she, again, didn't feel comfortable. She tried on dress after dress, and none of them were right for her. Finally, she saw the dress she would be wearing for her wedding.  
It was very classical. The neckline was a simple arc with beads but then it was draped from her bust to her stomach and it was fastened on the front with delicate roses. The dress then flowed down to the floor. There was a small train behind her and Hermione felt beautiful in it.

Katie found the dress of her dreams in no time, it was an ivory chiffon gown with a one shoulder strap. It came out slightly at the hips and flowed perfectly straight down to the floor. The strap had ivory roses sown on and the bust had silvery patterns embroidered into the fabric.

Luna already had a wedding dress as she was wearing the gown her Mother wore when she married her Father, Luna wanted a part of her Mother there and she couldn't think of a more perfect idea.  
After paying all the women went back to the Burrow to have a spot of late lunch and cups of tea's all around.

Hermione then went to read under the orchard for the rest of the afternoon. But the boys came out to have a Quidditch match and she couldn't read with all the noise around her. Closing the book and leaving it in her lap she smiled as Penelope and Patricia came over to watch the match with her, observing Fred as much as she could. He was quite well built and Quidditch had given him a tone to his chest and arms. Hermione sighed. Fred wasn't half that bad, in fact, he was quite a hotty. And with that thought, she drifted off to sleep, her head resting on the bark of the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N UPDATED VERSION Thank you so much to my beta reader for being an amazing writer and turning my poor writing into this

Chapter 4

Hermione woke up an hour or two later to find that the orchard was now empty, The wind blew wistfully around her sitting form, looking down she noticed a note seated on her laps. Carefully, she opened the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,  
Ginny needs you. NOW. You should really go see what it's all about.  
Your fiancé,  
The handsomer twin_

Hermione smiled despite herself, he really was quite the charmer. With a smile still on her lips, she went in to go find her best friend who was in her room with Patricia and Penelope. The three girls were chatting excitedly, but they stopped abruptly as soon as Hermione stepped into the room. Ginny got up and directed Hermione to the closet. She took out a beautiful strapless deep blue dress with a lighter blue ribbon which tied behind.  
"Well? What do you think?"  
"It's gorgeous Ginny! And it will suit you very well! Where is Harry taking you?" Hermione asked none the wiser.  
"No silly! It's for you! Didn't you get Fred's note?"  
"I… for me? He got me this dress?" she asked slightly confused.  
"Yep. I can proudly say that my brother has a very good taste in clothes. Go and try it on then!"

Hermione hurried off with the dress. It wasn't really her style. But she had to see what it looked like on since he went to the effort of buying it. She wasn't very comfortable with showing her body, pulling the dress up she did however, marvel in the soft fabric against her naked skin. There was only a small round mirror screwed to the bathroom wall, so Hermione couldn't really see what it looked like on. She didn't want to go out with so much skin exposed, but if she didn't go out Ginny would come to check up on Hermione so she really didn't have a choice but to leave the comfort of the bathroom. Opening the en-suite bathroom door that led to the bedroom, the girls were stood in the middle of the room with a floating floor length mirror just in front; once she saw her reflection she was slightly surprised.

The dress reached a bit higher than above her knee, but it put her legs to an advantage. Hermione had a petite stature and thin legs. Ginny gasped when she saw Hermione and ushered Hermione into a chair to finish getting her ready for the evening ahead. Patricia and Penelope came to do her makeup, whilst Ginny busied herself on Hermione's bushy hair. The witches talked all through the preparation process, more or less playing a game of 21 questions. Hermione found out more about Penelope and Patricia and decided that they were very nice and she hoped that they would all become better acquainted if not friends.

Finally, Ginny swivelled the chair around so Hermione could see her reflection. The makeup was very light and Penelope and Patricia had kept to the neutral tones with clear lip gloss, and the hairdo very simple with her bushy hair that was now loose curls cascading down her back. It fitted Hermione perfectly. She hugged the witches and thanked them for everything they'd done. Although she was still slightly confused as to why they were going through all this effort.  
Ginny's wand vibrated in her pocket alerting the girls it was time. Penelope brought some black stiletto heels out from the under the bed and held onto Hermione's arm to help her into the shoes.

"It's time for your date with one Mr Frederic Weasley." Ginny announced excitedly as she danced around the room in a Luna-like Fashion.  
Hermione couldn't move. She'd only been on two dates prior this one and they hadn't been fantastic in fact they had been a complete disaster, her first was when she was just before her, Harry and Ron went on the hunt for horcruxes. Her Mother set her up with one of her patient's son that regularly visited her parents' dental practice just to see pictures of Hermione. She thought it all sounded rather strange and it didn't end there.

Hermione went on the date just to appease her parents but oh she was back at a very early time of 8 o'clock. When she arrived at the restaurant (McDonalds) the rather overweight pubescent teenager greeted her with a sloppy kiss on the cheek that she only receives of elderly relatives. He took her to a booth whilst he ordered them both a happy meal (all he could afford with his paper-round wage) The evening only proceeded to get ever worse when he discussed nothing but football, mouth wide open with food spraying everywhere. Yeah ... she never did contact him. Her second date was with Ron and the less said about that, the better.

What if it didn't work between her and Fred? What if it turned out they hated each other? She tried pushing the insecure thoughts out of her mind, but she simply couldn't. Ginny reassured Hermione to the best of her ability and gave her a little nudge forward. Hermione found her Gryffindor courage and slowly started making her way down the stairs. She saw Fred in the hallway before he caught sight of her coming down the stairs. He was in a black suit, looking very official and smart if she might say so herself.

Mrs Weasley kept fussing over him, picking invisible lint off of his jacket as he was cracking jokes up with a relaxed and composed looking George. Fred turned his head to the sound of heels clicking and clacking on the wooden stairs to see Hermione descending down them. Suddenly, he stopped talking as he took in how truly beautiful she looked, Hermione felt very self-conscious and started to rub her hands down her dress and pat down her hair. She couldn't run away now, so she made her way down to where the twins and Mrs Weasley were standing. She stood nervously beside Mrs Weasley who had tears glassing up her eyes. Fred did a mock bow and escorted Hermione out the door, keeping his arm around her waist. She only had the time to turn around to wave at Ginny before they disapparated away.

They arrived in an alleyway once they had stopped spinning and without a word, Fred took her by the hand and led her into the busy streets of muggle London. They soon found the quaint little restaurant Fred was looking for. Casa Miawas, where they would be dining for the evening. Hermione loved Italian food so she couldn't complain over his choice. He led Hermione inside to where the male steward showed them to where they would be eating. A round table with two chairs adjacent to each other with red taper candle lit to accentuate the romantic feel.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous."  
The blunt compliment made Hermione blush furiously. No one ever called her beautiful, pretty or even gorgeous.  
"Well, you do look quite handsome in that suit. And thank you for the dress, it's beautiful." Was that all she could think of saying? She virtually face palmed herself.  
He smiled at the comment which went as quick as it came, he had a serious face, she didn't see him serious very often.  
"I never thanked you for saving me. So thank you Hermione. Without you… I'd be a dead man."  
"Quite literally" Hermione smirked as He laughed at that. She had a sense of humour, he had to give her that.

"This is going to be hard for both of us Hermione. I never thought of myself as a married man, and I'm sure you wanted a career before getting married. I'm sorry it had to be me your marrying you deserve a lot better." At this, he looked down at the table, as if ashamed and started to inspect the cutlery.  
Hermione took one of his hands and he looked up.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm glad it was you. At least I know you. If it had been someone like Malfoy, I would have gladly gone to the Muggle world and gave up my memories and magic. But since I get to marry you, I think I will stay here if it's all the same to you."  
The waiter came to our table and they ordered.

"Fred, promise me that we will both try, and both do our best to make this marriage work, No matter what? If we're unhappy we talk, if there is something that needs changing we change it.."  
"I promise." He answered wholesomely.

The rest of the evening, they just talked about nothing and everything. Hermione realized that they did have quite a lot in common and more then she had anticipated Fred was the brainy one of the twins whilst George usually went in heads first testing their new products, he used flying as a method to keep his clear head and he liked reading mainly sticking to the classics, even Muggle literature interested him so they talked about Shakespeare and Tolkien for some time before the Manager alerted them that they were closing up the restaurant and it was already the end of their lovely evening.

"Thank you for this evening Fred, it was wonderful." Hermione looked up to him as he helped her into his suit jacket.  
"Who said it was over?" asked Fred, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
Before Hermione knew it, they had disapparated into the twins flat. Fred took the jacket off of her and led her into the living room where there on the glass coffee table was a note book, Veritaserum potion, a fire whiskey and shot glasses.

"What about we play a little game before the end of the evening, Hermione?"  
"Depends what kind of game."  
"10 questions, you can't lie due to the Veritaserum, and the fire whiskey is just for the fun of fun. I bet you can't drink half of the bottle without getting drunk."  
"Oh you're so on Fred! What do I get if I prove you wrong?"  
"You get to choose the wedding theme."

"Deal"

And with that, they shook hands and started the game, both eager to win.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ladies first, you get to ask the first question. And don't forget to drink."

"Who was your last girlfriend?"

"Angelina Johnson. My turn, did you love Ron?"

"No. Damn you potion! He's like a brother to me. I didn't love him."

Fred smiled at that answer and waited for Hermione to ask her next question, but she didn't. She took the firewhiskey and downed a shot.

"I will win the bet Frederick! Only 5 more glasses to go. What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Bloody potion! Ummm… it would have to be when George gave me this potion, I was on a date with Angelina, and I kissed her and we got stuck together."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Although the thought of Fred kissing Angelina gave her a pang in the chest, she continued with the game, it was Fred's turn.

"What do you enjoy doing most, apart from reading?"

"Healing and helping people, without a doubt." Answered Hermione

With that, she took another swig of firewhiskey. Just after her second glass, she felt tipsy. But she didn't let this show. She didn't want to lose the bet.

"What do you think about having to marry me?" she asked nervously

"I think that we're a good match. You saved me from death and I do plan on thanking you for that. And of course you're very beautiful."

Hermione blushed a deep crimson colour because she knew he was speaking the truth.

"Hermione, describe me in three words."

"Handsome, funny, smart." She replied without thinking and then covered her mouth.

Fred burst into fits of laughter and Hermione soon joined in. Five minutes later, they had calmed down from their outburst and Fred handed Hermione her shot glass and took one for him.

"My turn!" shouted Hermione "What is your worst fear?"

"To lose George"

There was silence in the room. Hermione didn't know what to do, so she took Fred's hand in hers.

"Okay, my fourth question then. How many kids do you want Hermione?"

"At least 2, maybe 3. What about you?"

"More like 4 or 5, I like big families, but not too big."

"What themes will you chose if you win the bet?" asked Fred as Hermione drank her fourth glass of firewhiskey.

"A mixture of candy theme and traditional wedding, but there will not be a church, because I'm atheist."

"Awesome! I like the candy theme and don't worry, the Weasley family isn't very religious either."

"Where do you want to live?"

"Either we can buy a new house, or we can live here, I really don't mind. What about you?"

"Maybe we can get a house, if that's alright."

"Have you gone all the way with Angelina?"

There was a moment's silent before Fred answered.

"No. The clan I am part of, also called the Weasley family believe in the "No sex before marriage" thing." He answered truthfully and Hermione found herself relieved by that.

"Are you a virgin, Hermione?"

"Yes." Was the only word she managed to get out of her mouth before turning away from him. There was no reason to be ashamed, because he was also a virgin, but she didn't like being so exposed.

Hermione took another glass of firewhiskey and the word swayed. She'd lost. She was drunk.

"Hermione?" asked Fred before turning her head towards him "That's fine. I didn't want to make you embarrassed."

"I'm just over reacting, as always, don't worry Fred. What's your favourite colour Fred?"

"Orange. Yours?"

"Dark blue. Fred, I don't feel we…." But before Hermione could finish her sentence, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

"You lost the bet Hermione! But since I like your theme, I'll chose that theme as well." Said Fred happily.

He went to the kitchen to get a hangover potion and handed it to Hermione who drank a glass of it. Then they made their way back to the Burrow. All the lights were out and there wasn't a sound. Fred guided Hermione all the way to her room.

"Will you be all right taking your clothes off, or do you need my help?" he asked cheekily, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"I'll be fine Frederick!" she answered sternly and he winced at the mention of his full name.

"Good night then Hermione. Oh and don't forget to take some more hangover potion tomorrow morning. Sweet dreams." And with that, he kissed her cheek and disapparated before she could say another word.

Hermione was left astonished on the landing, but it wasn't for long as Ginny opened the door and dragged Hermione in. All the girls were wide awake and bombarded Hermione with questions. The noise around her made her head hurt and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew she wouldn't get any sleep if she didn't answer the questions of the curious witches.

"Where did he take you?"

"A muggle Italian restaurant."

"Why did you come home at four in the morning?"

"FOUR IN THE MORNING! Bloody hell! And we were just talking at their flat."

"What did you talk about?"

"We played a 10 questions game. By the way, I don't think we finished it." And Hermione burst out laughing for no reason.

"Why are you drunk?"

"The firewhiskey helped the game. My head hurts so badly. I've never been drunk before."

"Did he kiss you?"

"On the cheek, nothing else."

And the questions continued until five in the morning. By then, Hermione's head was pounding and she just fell asleep whilst the witches asked questions. She slept well until someone woke her up at noon the next day. She woke up to a knock on the door and when she opened it Fred was standing there a big smile on his face.

"Just wanted to remind you to take the potion, and Mum said that we're going to choose the stuff for our wedding tomorrow, if that's alright with you. Did you have a good night's sleep then?"

Hermione didn't even bother to answer him, she simply went back to sleep after taking another gulp of the potion. She was never getting drunk again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Throughout the afternoon, Hermione's thoughts kept going back to the previous night and every time she tried to help, something went wrong, so in the end, Molly had told her to go take a rest, read a book or do something. Hermione obliged happily.

The young witch went under a big apple tree to read when there was a shout of excitement coming from the house. She rushed in to see what the ruckus was all about. The answer was plain and simple. Five letters were on the kitchen table, all with the Hogwarts stamp on it. Patricia, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione were gathered around, as well as Mrs Weasley. The rest of the troop was working or enjoying the sunny weather.

"This time, we'll go in descending age order. Hermione, you first dear." Said Mrs Weasley kindly

Hermione couldn't supress a smile when she opened her letter. It was a letter inviting her back to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year. There, she would also be able to study for whatever job she wanted to do in the future. Everyone was asked to come and help out in building back the castle before the start of the school year for at least a day. At the end of the letter, it was stated that she should not tell the rest of the group until they had opened the letters themselves. So Hermione showed her letter to Mrs Weasley and she urged the others to open their letters as well.

The young wizards were ecstatic and Mrs Weasley decided that a big dinner was in place for all this. All the Weasleys were invited for a big dinner that night, so Hermione helped Mrs Weasley prepare everything. Harry and Ginny were looking at wedding catalogues and magazines and they seemed to have found what they wanted to eat. They both barged into the kitchen, with childish grins on their faces.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Ginny darling?"

"Could you make us our wedding dinner? Harry said he'll ask the elves from Hogwarts if they would help and we could have a Hogwarts feast."

Mrs Weasley couldn't say a word and just went to hug the young couple, a stream of tears flowing down her tears. The thought was so simple and beautiful, and Hermione wished that she could have a mother like Mrs Weasley and love the person she was marrying. The dinner was ready in no time and the guests started arriving. Bill and Fleur arrived first, followed by the Twins and Charlie and Katie. Percy and Mr Weasley were the last ones to arrive. Mrs Weasley went around, making a big fuss as to where everyone should sit down. Hermione found herself between Fred and Ginny, just across from Patricia.

The dinner was superb and everyone enjoyed themselves. It was just a simple meal, but just that fact that they were all together made it special. Suddenly, Hermione felt a hand on her leg and turned to see Fred's hand. He was telling a joke to Charlie and George and seemed very nonchalant about it. Oh how Hermione was going to get him back for this! Ginny had seen Hermione's sudden tense attitude and whispered to Hermione

"What's wrong?"

"Your git of a brother thinks it's okay to put his hand on my thigh, half way through dinner!" replied Hermione angrily.

Ginny snickered at that but soon had a good idea in her mind. Having lived with the Twins most of her life had paid off.

"Brush your foot against his leg. Once he tenses up, ask him what's wrong in front of everyone."

Hermione did as she was told. Fred tensed up almost immediately and stopped half way through his joke.

"What's wrong Fred?" asked Hermione innocently.

"No…nothing. Just thought I'd heard something. Will you go check if it's not the door Hermione?"

Nervously, Hermione stood up and went to the entrance. She knew that there was no one at the door, but she also knew that Fred wanted a word with her.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily

"That was for putting your hand on my thigh!"

"You're my future wife! I was just joking around with you!"

"Even if I'm your future wife, you don't touch me whenever wherever! I'm not your toy Fred!"

The argument could be heard from the kitchen and George tried to joke, to lighten up the atmosphere, but no one was listening to him.

"I know you're not my toy! Did I ever treat you like one? It's just because you don't know how to have fun! How am I ever going to cope with you?"

That was it, the final straw. Hermione's eyes welled up and she just left the Burrow without another word. Fred just went back to dinner and sat there silently, staring at his plate. He didn't look angry anymore, just anxious and upset. He knew far too well that he shouldn't have said that. It'd just slipped out! It was a mistake, he didn't really mean it. Moreover, he knew it would take Hermione a long time to forgive him, or something incredible. He murmured that he was going to find Hermione and left the Burrow. He went to the Orchard, the old apple tree and even to the gnomes, but she couldn't find her anywhere and panic started settling in. She would easily have apparated out to God-knows-where. But Fred had lived with Ginny long enough to know that when women were angry, you shouldn't pry them.

Fred didn't want to go back to the Burrow so he went on a walk to the lake. He always found it peaceful there, and he would be able to think of a way to gain Hermione's forgiveness. Hermione would listen to him, he didn't doubt that, but what would he tell her? I'm sorry, I was wrong, I didn't mean anything I said? No. Hermione would never see that as an acceptable excuse. He could ask her on a date, but he was pretty sure she'd say no. He could buy her that portable library, but he knew that no one could ever buy Hermione's affection or forgiveness. This one idea kept popping into his head, but he wasn't sure of it. It was simple, but he was quite sure that Hermione would appreciate it and all the effort Fred put into it. After planning out his ideas, Fred disapparated to the flat he shared with George and started working on everything.

George was just standing there, looking at his twin. He had never seen him act so determined and excited about something and so George decided against having a little shout at him for being a git.

Fred didn't go into the store room, or the invention room, he was in the kitchen and he stayed there all night long, occasionally asking George for advice. By eight in the morning, everything was ready so Fred went into the shower, put on some of his best casual clothes and even sprayed some perfume.

"Dear Lord Fred! What's gone into you? You NEVER wear perfume!" exclaimed George

Fred just shooed him away and did the last finishing touches to his plan. Now all he had to do was get to the Burrow and go to Hermione.

"Here we go George, if Hermione strangles me, you can have all of my stuff." Joked Fred

With a deafening crack he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fred hadn't known why he'd reacted so badly to what Hermione had done, but now he knew the answer. He hadn't expected the warm feeling in his stomach or the butterflies and he hadn't known what to do, it was all new and unexpected. This was that precise thought which followed him to the kitchen of the Burrow. There, he saw Mrs Weasley and deposited the platter he was holding. With a flick of his wand, he made the silver platter rise in the air, with a cloud of fairies holding it. The flowers placed in the middle was not any bouquet, Fred had spent the night looking up flower meanings, and had translated his feelings into flowers. Without a doubt, Hermione would understand what he meant. He looked up at the clock 10 am, he had to go up now.

Taking a big breath, Fred went up the stairs to the girls' bedroom, a gentle knock later, a red haired witch opened the door to Fred and motioned for Patricia and Penelope to follow her out, so Fred could have the bedroom to himself.

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke up to see Fred sitting on Ginny's bed, a silver platter levitated between us two. On it were several plates of food and in the middle was the most beautiful bouquet Hermione had seen.

_The previous night…_

She had gone back to the room after leaving the Burrow and just laid on her bed thinking until she heard the other witches coming up and had feigned sleeping. During that time, she had thought things over. Why had she reacted so badly? He had only put his hand on her thigh, it was nothing extreme. But as she mulled things over, it was all because she wasn't used to attention from boys, she had never known someone to care for her, and it was all new to her, she didn't know what to do.

Back to the present

The bouquet was delicate and fresh and when Hermione looked more closely, she recognised all the flowers in the bouquet and couldn't help but smile. Hermione looked up to see Fred looking at her hesitantly.

"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously

"I made us breakfast, so that we would have time to talk and work things out." Whispered Fred timidly

"You made all this? And the bouquet?" asked Hermione impressed

"Yeah… but if you don't like it, you know, we can go downstairs, get breakfast from Mum and talk afterwards." But Hermione was shaking her head at the suggestion

"It's perfect Fred." Sighed Hermione "I didn't know you could cook"

"Well, I do try from time to time, and George is a terrible cook so I do have to feed myself with half decent food. Try some, tell me what you think."

Hermione didn't need him to ask twice, she immediately reached for the waffles topped with caramel. It was pure heaven.

"It's delicious Fred! You should become a cook."

"Well, it's not much different than brewing potions, really."

Hermione had to agree with Fred. He then joined her on her bed and they both enjoyed a nice dinner together. When both of them were satisfied, Fred vanished away the plates, but kept the bouquet. He took one of the flowers out, a daffodil which represented new beginnings.

"New beginnings. I hope we can make things work, even after yesterday."

Hermione took out a Daphne which meant I would not have you otherwise.

"I wouldn't have you otherwise either Fred. You're who you are and I accept you for that."

As if on cue, Fred chose a white hyacinth for beauty.

"You're beautiful Hermione, more beautiful than you can ever imagine. You should realise it."

With tears in her eyes, Hermione chose the hazel for reconciliation.

"I hope we can become friends, at the very least and that we can forget about the fight of yesterday. Just one question, did you really mean what you said, when you said '_It's just because you don't know how to have fun! How am I ever going to cope with you'?_

"Of course I didn't mean it." Fred took out the last flower remaining, a purple hyacinth which meant please forgive me. "Will you forgive me Hermione Jean Granger, for being a git and saying stupid things to pretty girls?"

"How can I not forgive you, Fred? You went into all this trouble to gain my forgiveness. By the way, where did you learn the language of flowers?"

"I found a book on it and learned last night."

"So you stayed up all night figuring out what flowers to put in the vase?"

"That and for the food. You don't know how hard it is to cook the muggle way. I am never doing that again!"

"You cooked the muggle way?" asked Hermione astonished

"I'm glad you liked it." Said Fred

With every sentence, they had gotten closer and now their faces were centimetres away from each other.

"May I?" asked the red haired man.

"Do you even need to ask?"

So Fred leaned forward some more and closed the gap between them, but just before he touched her lips with his, he lifted her up and leaned her back. This made Hermione squeal girlishly, but Fred's mouth was on hers before she could make another sigh. The kiss was over too quickly and both of them had a nice blush on their cheeks.

"Thanks for everything Fred." Said Hermione after Fred put her back on her feet "We will make things work."

It was now half past eleven and they both agreed on going downstairs to start on the wedding preparations. They opened the bedroom door to see three girls in front of the door.

"Oh hi Hermione, we didn't know we were in there. We were just, you know, looking for Nargles. Luna is downstairs."

Hermione didn't need Ginny to say anymore, she was already racing down the stairs to greet her friend. She look fantastic and was beaming at Hermione.

The young witch wrapped her friend in a big hug before someone poked her on the shoulder.

"She's my bride, Hermione. You have Fred." Said George jokingly

"Come on 'Mione, we should get started on the preparations for our wedding."

Together, they made their way to the living room. It didn't seem so bad after all to marry Fred, thought Hermione, and he's a great kisser. With a big smile on her face, she started off the preparations.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"First things first, what theme do you want?" asked a happy Mrs Weasley

"Well, we thought we'd have a very classical white wedding ceremony and a fun themed reception afterwards." Hermione said, looking at Fred for confirmation and he smiled in glee.

"That's sorted then. What decorations do you want for the actual ceremony?"

"What about some simple white benches and some bouquet on the end of them? Then have an arch at the end of the procession path where I'll be and then Hermione will walk down the procession path and join me under the arch." Suggested Fred

The thought was already blooming in Hermione's mind, but white didn't seem like a Fred kind of colour.

"What about some purple benches, to make it a bit more colourful? White, seems a bit dull for a Weasley twin wedding. And I've seen some beautiful purple bridesmaid dresses which could match them." Added Hermione

Fred's eyes lit up at the idea and Mrs Weasley noted everything down, practically jumping out of her seat in excitement.

"That's settled then. The procession party will be…?"

"George and Luna, Harry and Ginny and Ron and Patricia will do the procession. George is my best man."

"And Ginny will be my maid of honour."

"What about for the reception? What food do you want? The house elves from Hogwarts will help me with the cooking, so order anything my dears."

This was the only wedding Hermione was going to have, so she might as well make it the best she can.

"Could we have some canapés for the toasts, some with goat's cheese, and others with smoked salmon?

"That's a very muggle idea, what about some fizzy crackers with some bubbling cheese along with some exploding bites, maybe some bird-eggs as well." Said Fred eagerly

Those canapés did sound very interesting to Hermione. They let Mrs Weasley decide on the food, as they wanted it to be a surprise and then it was time to choose the cake.

Again, the couple decided on keeping the colour purple for the cake. There would be two different stands. There would be one big layered cake, with each layer having a different flavour and a cake stand with cupcakes of different flavours as well. It was a surprise as to what flavour you had, which fit well with the fun theme of the evening.

The reception and dinner would be under an enchanted marquee. The ceiling would be a night sky, and there would be fireworks at the end. The table would be round tables with one big official table with the bride, groom, parents and procession party.

After taking a quick break to eat some sandwiches made by Mrs Weasley, they started on the guest list and they made a virtual plan of the tables and decorations.

It was going to be a great wedding and Hermione didn't want it to be any other way so when they finished the preparations she was beaming and smiling. Time had flown by and it was already five in the afternoon.

Hermione took a book and went to read under the apple tree whilst Fred went back to the shop to help out George and Verity. She finished her book and decided to go on a walk before dinner. By just wandering around the big Weasley garden, she found a little path in the greenery and decided to follow it. After five minutes of walking, the narrow path opened out to reveal a vast open space with a big oak tree in the middle. We could just see the sky above the tree's branches. It was the most wonderful sight Hermione had seen and she sat down on the bench, which was by the tree.

During the wedding preparations, when they were talking about the guest list, Hermione had avoided the question about her parents and family. The truth was that the memory charm she had placed on her parents and sister was stronger than she thought. When she had gone to Australia to find them, the charm had been irreversible and so her family didn't know her anymore. It was hard to accept the fact that her father wouldn't give her away at her wedding and her mother and sister wouldn't be able to witness her wedding. The thought was enough to reduce Hermione to tears. She hadn't told anyone about this, and wasn't ready to, but she knew she would have to tell Fred one day. Hermione had made up her mind that after telling Fred, she would ask Mr Weasley to give her away. He was like a second father to her and had always been so kind to her.

Fred found Hermione lying down on the bench, her eyes red, her pink cheeks were tear streaked and her lips were wobbling as a fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes. She was asleep and Fred didn't want to wake her up, but he had to, so he took Hermione's hand and kissed it gently. The young witch stood up abruptly and practically kicked Fred in the knee when doing so. Fred kept her hand in his and together they walked to dinner.

Fred knew that Hermione would talk to him when she wanted to and he wouldn't force to say anything she wasn't ready to talk about. Dinner was as always in the Burrow, loud and fun, but Fred kept glancing at Hermione, who seemed to be very far away from the Burrow. On her face was plastered a fake smile and her eyes seemed so distant. The cheerfulness he had seen before was completely gone now and it made Fred sad.

The food at dinner was amazing, as always, but Fred couldn't say that he'd loved dinner itself. Dinner wasn't all about food, it was also about the company you had. Tonight, his company had been upset, which had gotten him worried and upset. He had tried his best to cover up his emotions by cracking jokes and joining in to conversations, but he knew he hadn't done a great job. So at the end of dinner he took Hermione's hand once again and led her back to the oak tree. They sat in silent on the bench until he felt Hermione's shoulders shake. He looked over to see pearls rolling down her cheeks and her body was raked my sobs once again. Without a word, he took her in his arms and hugged her eyes.

"They won't come Fred."

"Who won't come, Hermione?"

"My parents, they won't come to my wedding."

"We can send them invitations and get them here, it'll work out."

"No it won't. They're in Australia, and have no idea that they have another daughter. My sister will never grow up to have a bigger sister. My father won't give me away; you'll never have parents in law. They don't know I exist Fred!" she whimpered

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry Hermione, I never knew. We can go find them together, see if we can do anything."

"It's no use, Fred. I've already tried." Said Hermione defeated "I'm sorry Fred, for putting on you this entire burden. The preparations for the wedding are fabulous! It'll be great. Thank you for everything."

"Anything for you Hermione, Dad can give you away."

The young witch nodded and fell asleep in his arms. When he was sure she was sleeping, he whispered

"I'll find your parents, Hermione. You'll have your fairytale wedding."

Then he took her back to the Burrow and laid her on her bed before kissing her temple and going back to the shop.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fred didn't sleep at all that night. He kept turning in his bed as he tried to come up with an idea to find Hermione's parents. They were in Australia, but where? Fred has only seen them once, and he couldn't remember them very well. How was he meant to find them, reverse the charm and get them to come to the wedding? It seemed like mission impossible. But around five in the morning, he jumped out of the bed as a thought blossomed in his mind. Within five minutes he was dressed and out of the door but before he could disapparate, he felt a hand on his right shoulder and turned around to see his other half looking straight back at him. They joined hands and disapparated to the Ministry of Magic.

"Where did you think you were going without me?" asked George, a smile tugging at his lips.

Fred sighed as he unravelled his completely extravagant plan and as he talked more and more about it; it seemed more and more crazy. But George listened patiently and once Fred was finished, he said he'd help because Fred would go crazy without his help and that, anyways, everyone knew George was the smarter twin.

"I beg to differ!" shouted Fred indignantly. "Everyone knows that I am smarter, more handsome and way better with girls. Talking about girls; how is it with you and Luna?"

"Dream on dear brother of mine, and to answer your question, it's going really well. I really didn't expect her to be so nice and funny. We've decided on our wedding plans as well. A yellow and purple wedding sounds good, right? Yellow is for Luna because she says it's good luck to have yellow in the wedding and it keeps Nargles away. Don't ask. Purple is for me, because we have magenta work robes. What about you?"

"That sounds really nice. What are Nargles anyway? I never really got it. No, don't answer that George. We're having a traditional wedding with white and purple. Then a fun reception afterwards, so we have to get planning for some tricks to play." Explained Fred eagerly

They continued talking as they made their way to the office of Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic after the Second Wizarding War. It may have been really early, but Kingsley was in his office day in and day out. Literally. So when they came up to his office and found him sipping on a mug of coffee, the Weasley Twins weren't surprised. With less than two weeks to go, they had to get started quickly. But Kingsley would help them to such an extent that if everything went to plan, then Hermione's parents will be here in under a week.

"Kingsley, could I ask you a massive favour please?" asked Fred

"Of course, as long as I don't have to test any of your products." Said Kingsley jokingly

Fred smiled at that and explained his plan to the new Minister of Magic:

"Well, as you know, Hermione and I are getting married in under a week. However, there's been a complication; her family's memories were completely erased. Hermione tried to go to Australia and did the counter curse but it didn't work, her first spell was so powerful that it isn't reversible anymore. Is there any way we could change that?" Fred was practically begging Kingsley.

"Of course there is something we can do. Let's get Hermione's file."

A grin spread out on Fred's face as Kingsley accio'd the file. He rummaged through it and slipped out a sheet of paper, and on it were three faces. A short man was standing in the photograph with a fantastic smile, beaming down and the little girl next to him. The little girl looked so much like Hermione, except that she had blonde hair like her dad's and she seemed a lot more girlish. Next to them stood a beautiful woman with hair exactly like Hermione's but she was much taller than Hermione. This was Hermione's family. Next to the pictures was a short description of every member of the family and underneath that there was a magical map of the world with a pin in Australia. Kingsley touched the pin and the map changed into a map of Australia, now we could see that the Granger family was near Perth, in the west of Oceania. One more click made the exact address appear. Now the men knew where the family was, what they looked like, but the biggest problem still needed to be resolved.

"What about their memory, how are you going to change that?" asked George

"First things first gentlemen, we need to get them to the Ministry, and I'm extremely busy today, so could you all go to Australia today, find them and give them this potion. It'll transport them directly here, a bit like disapparation, but much more comfortable. I'll expect you buy 11 in the morning. You have five hours."

The red headed twins were out of the Ministry in a flash and they disapparated to the Granger's street directly, much faster than going to an apparition point. Luckily, the street was a very quiet one, and no one seemed to come here very often. Once they arrived in the street, they made their way to number 43 and they stood in front of the house. It was a nice size house with a small front garden. There was a gate leading to a path way which showed the way to the front door. The door was an imposing door made out of oak, which made Fred and George hesitant. However, the rest of the house seemed so calm and relaxing. One more push from George and Fred opened the creaking gate and stepped into the garden. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It seemed as if his heart was going to rip out of his chest. How was he going to make them drink the potion? What if they didn't let him in? No one opened the door, so he knocked again, but there was still no response.

"I don't think they're here" said George "the car isn't here anyway."

Fred turned around to see that that was in fact true, and that the driveway was indeed empty. Sighing he took out the magical map and looked at where they were. Within a few minutes, they located the family and so they headed towards the park near the house. But this was very different to the wizarding world, and the twins weren't very comfortable with all the cars, bicycles and planes flying overhead. They seemed so out of place as they jumped at every bark from a dog and anyone would have thought they had never seen a train. And indeed they never had seen a train. There was a railway in front of the park with a passage way on top of it for the pedestrians to cross. However the men didn't know that and watched the trains go by, trying to find a way to get across. After some time, someone stopped by them and indicated the passage way. They finally arrived at the park and quickly found the Granger family. They were sitting on a bench having a picnic since it was already 1:30pm. This wouldn't be so hard after all!

Fred and George casually walked along the path and George knocked over Fred as they passed the family, which caused Fred to pour the potion onto the food and drinks. They apologised and the Grangers didn't even seem disturbed by the fact that their sandwiches were damp as they waved the excuses away. They bit into their food and with a *POOF* they were gone. Fred and George disapparated almost right after them.

Well, it didn't seem like mission impossible anymore!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione woke up in her bed and wondered how in the name of Merlin she had gotten here, because the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Fred's arm in her little hide-away. Fred must have carried her back to her bed and that would explain why she was still in yesterday's clothes. Silently, she slipped out of the room with a change of clothes and headed straight for the shower. The hot water against her skin felt so good and it allowed her to think everything over. She had never really been close to Fred and now she had to get married to him. It was the fourth today, so her wedding was in 13 days, with Ginny's 4 days before that. The house was silent so Hermione guessed that everyone was outside since the bedroom had been empty when she had left it. Back to the thoughts of the wedding, Hermione felt anticipation running over her body. Hermione Weasley that sounded good. No it didn't sound good, it sounded perfect. As Hermione stepped out of the shower and got dressed, a single thought lingered at the back of her mind. _What happens after the wedding? _Hermione knew that she would be going back to Hogwarts as an eighth year student and she was so pleased to go back, but she didn't know what she wanted to do exactly. She thought about going into healing or Auror training. Healing was what she really wanted to do because she couldn't bear the thought of not being able to help.

After the war, Hermione's boggart had changed into people dying everywhere around her and she just stood there, unable to help anyone. What about the house they had planned to get? She would be in Hogwarts and he would be at the shop probably. How was that meant to work? But the question that kept nagging at her was what would happen the night of the wedding? She didn't know whether he wanted to wait for the honeymoon or whether he wanted it to be the night of the wedding. But the biggest thing was that Hermione always thought it'd be with someone she loved, and now she was being thrown into it and she didn't know what to do because she didn't love Fred. Not yet at least. Maybe, just maybe, she would fall in love with the charming twin by then and with that thought, she left the bathroom and went into the orchard where everyone was having breakfast. Everyone apart from the twins, where were they?

"Have you seen the twins, Hermione dear?" asked Molly kindly

"No I haven't Mrs Weasley, are you sure they're not sleeping still?" Said Hermione, frowning.

"No, their beds are empty, and it's 9.30. Ginny checked the shop, it's closed and they're not in the flat either." Said Mrs Weasley

This was weird, they never missed breakfast, and if they did, they left a note. Everyone seemed tense as Hermione sat down to have breakfast, but she didn't feel hungry. Instead, she felt her stomach in twists. What if something had happened to Fred? What if some Death Eaters had found him and had kidnapped him? Or worse, killed him? As the thought flew around Hermione's head, she let out a little whimper. Suddenly, a loud *CRACK* was heard and two grown men appeared with a grin on their faces. A second later, a second crack was heard and Kingsley appeared. They were all grinning at all the puzzled faces.

"Could you all please come with us to the Ministry please?" asked the minister kindly.

The family did as they were told and they all apparated into the Ministry.

"Fred and Hermione first please." Said Kingsley

The Weasleys plus the Harry and the fiancées stayed behind in the waiting room as Hermione and Fred went into the office. Hermione squealed as she stepped into the office. There, in front of her, was her entire family! She didn't hesitate as she leaped into her mother's arms and grabbed for her dad and sister at the same time. Her eyes welled up as they all hugged. They were here, in the Ministry and they seemed to remember her! This might have been a dream, and she would wake up at the Burrow, but right now, all she could think about was holding onto them for as long as possible. After some time, she let go of them and everyone sat on the couches. Kingsley started explaining the situation and how Fred and George went to find the Grangers. He finished off with how Hermione and Fred were getting married in thirteen days. This time, it was Hermione's mum's turn to cry as she held on to Hermione and everyone congratulated them. Hermione felt so secure here with all her family. This meant that her dad would give her away and her mum and sister would help her get ready.

Her family then left to meet the Weasleys and Hermione followed them as everyone was introduced- which took some time- and once all that was over, they all made their way back to the Burrow to finish the breakfast. However, Hermione didn't go to finish breakfast with everyone, Fred pulled her apart and they went on a walk together to the lake. There, Fred laid down all the food he had taken from the breakfast table. All this was done without a word. Hermione didn't know how to thank him for what he had done, and she didn't know why he had done it either.

"Fred…" she started, but she didn't know what to say so instead she looked him in the eye and kissed him deeply. She felt Fred's arms go around her waist as she put hers around his neck. It felt so normal, so perfect to be standing there, kissing him. She wasn't aware of the tears on her cheeks until Fred let go of her and wiped them away with his strong, but soft hands.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked quietly

"I'm fine, it's just that I don't know how I can thank you for what you did today. Why did you do it? It's not that important anyway and you went into all that trouble…" Hermione said helplessly.

"Hermione, Hermione, I did this because a) you saved my life and I had to pay you back somehow and b) because I wanted to and you deserved this. You have been through so much and this was the least I could do. It was very important to you, so it was very important to me. You're only having one wedding, and even if you don't love me, I want it to be magical and special for you and I want it to be the best day of your life. Why were you crying Hermione?"

"Thank you for everything Fred, I wouldn't want to marry anyone else right now. I'm glad you were matched, and I hope that I will learn to love you, and you will learn to love me and together we can have a life. I was crying because you are so affectionate and because you could have someone as good as you to marry, and you're stuck with me."

"I'll learn to love you Hermione, I'm sure of that. I wouldn't want to marry anyone else. You're perfect Hermione."

With that, he leaned in again and kissed Hermione gently before he went down onto one knee to an astonished Hermione.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the immense honour of marrying me? I know you don't have a choice, but if you did, would you marry me? You're smart, caring, loving and perfect and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if we don't fall in love just yet, we'll learn to love each other and we'll make this work, but if you never do love me, and I never do love you, we'll be friends at the very least. That's all I'm asking for right now, for us to be friends."

Hermione went down on her knees and kissed Fred.

"Fred, I'll marry you gladly. You are intelligent, funny, affectionate and perfect and I would love to spend the rest of my life by your side. I'll be your fiancée until we get married and then I'll be your wife. I promise to be your friend at the very least, but I'm sure that with time, we'll love each other. Thank you for everything Fred."

With that, Fred slipped on the delicate ring, which was silver with a small diamond on it and as Hermione looked closer, a phlox flower was designed in the diamond. This means "Our souls are united" and it was so true. Hermione thanked Fred over and over again until Fred kissed her in order for her to stop talking. Then Fred sat down and Hermione cuddled into him as they ate breakfast in silence, talking about everything and nothing. It felt magical to be in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is! Finally! I realised I'd finished this ages ago, but I hadn't posted it yet. _Smart!_ Anyways, enjoy!

~TheFremioneGirl

Slowly, the couple made their way back to the Burrow and Hermione caught sight of her family watching the Weasleys play Quidditch. It all looked so normal that she swore she had been dreaming before that. Suddenly, Fred pulled her by the hand towards them and she was forced to follow him. Her mum looked at Hermione with tears of joy in her eyes and hugged her once she was within reach. Hermione couldn't remember the last time her mum had held her like that, as if she was scared her little girl would leave. When she finally let go, Hermione could see tear streaks down the middle-aged woman but there was a proud grin on her face as well.

"Mr, Mrs and Ms Granger, I would like to invite you all for dinner tonight as a way for us to get to know each other better. I will come here to pick everyone up at precisely 19:00." Said Fred way too formally to Hermione's liking, but it was quite funny to hear him talk like that.

She nudged him in the ribs and he winked at her before climbing onto a broom and going flying with the rest of the Weasley Clan. The young witch went to sit by her little sister and they talked about everything and nothing whilst watching the matches unravel. This was such a simple thing to do, but Hermione couldn't help but notice how much she'd missed having her little sister there. She wasn't that little, she was a young lady now and at fifteen years of age, she was very pretty. Finally, the Weasleys stopped playing and everyone went in for some sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Soon, Mrs Weasley was making arrangements for the Grangers to sleep in the house, but Mr Granger politely declined, explaining that they still had their old house and that it was only 10 minutes away so they could just drive there and back. This just made Mr Weasley bombard them with questions about the Muggle way of everything.

Everyone stayed at the Burrow for the afternoon to enjoy each other's company and Hermione couldn't help but grin at the sight of everyone leading such happy, normal lives. The only person who looked stressed was Fred and Hermione could understand why he was so stressed out- he was going to meet his in-laws. Hermione giggled to herself and turned back to Ginny as they looked through bridal magazines together. Ginny's wedding was only 8 days away and excitement could be seen everywhere on Ginny's face as she babbled on about her wedding plans. The two witches were in the company of Amber, Hermione's sister. They all chatted excitedly about Ginny's wedding until Hermione gasped.

"Amber! I've got to get you a bridesmaid dress!" she shouted "And in two years you'll be allocated a husband since you're in Europe now!"

Stress rolled over her as she thought about her little sister getting married to a random fourty year old man and she randomly hugged her sister tightly. However, she was receive by Ginny and Amber exploding into laughter as they held their sides and laughed so hard that they fell off their chairs. Hermione just stared in disbelief. How could they just laugh?

"Hermione, I haven't been here a day and you're already stressing!" said Amber after she finally stopped laughing, "Anyways, we've got two whole weeks before your wedding, so we've got time to go to Diagon Alley and get everything. I'm turning seventeen in a year and a half Hermione, I'll be fine!"

Hermione's shoulders eased and she sighed, defeated. She was right, of course, Amber was almost an adult and she would know what to do. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Since we're all here, why don't we go for bridesmaid dress shopping? I've seen the ones I want, but Ginny, you've got to get yours, and so does everyone else. We'll be back before six."

All of the brides-to-be perked up with a smile on their face. This was going to be fun!

Hermione grabbed onto Amber's hand and apparated her into Diagon Alley without further ado. Before the other witches arrived, Hermione took Amber in her arms and held onto her like her life depended on it.

"I've missed you so much Amber!" Hermione exclaimed through silent sobs "Don't ever go away. Please."

"I promise I won't, Hermione." she whispered and Hermione realised that she too was crying

Hermione pulled back and took her in, determined to remember everything about her if this happened to just be a dream. Her soft locks were longer than the older girl and more tamed as well. However, her eyes were more chocolate and they were definitely deeper as well, the two sisters were the same height, and looked very much alike. Then, the other witches arrived and they pulled apart a smile on both of their faces. Amber had always been Hermione's best friend before she had left for Hogwarts. She understood her sister, and she was the only person who had always been there for her. Hermopne remembered having to place the charm on her like it was yesterday. That was by far the hardest thing she had ever done. The thought of her not remembering anything about our adventures together still brought tears to the witches' eyes.

"Come on, Hermione, let's get going." called Ginny.

"I'll be right there." she answered back as she wiped the last of the tears. She was back, and she remembered, and right now, that was all that mattered.

We entered the shop for what felt like the hundredth time and Hermione immediately saw the dress I wanted my sister and the rest of the bridesmaids to wear. When she took it out of the rack and showed it to Amber, her eyes filled with tears but she didn't cry.

"It's real then, you really are getting married." was all she said before adding "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it's real."

"Hermione!" Ginny called from the other side of the shop.

"Coming!" Hermione answered back, taking Amber's hand and taking her to Ginny.

"What do you think of this?" asked Ginny, holding up a red dress.

The colour was beautiful, and it seemed really delicate.

"How about we try them on?" Luna suggested

So all of the bridesmaid for Ginny's wedding took off with a dress and tried it on. Once we all left the changing rooms, we all agreed that it wasn't right at all. So we took them off and went to look for some more.

"Ginny! Come see this one!" shouted Katie, earning disapproving looks from some of the other customers

When they all saw the dress Ginny was holding up, they grinned and took one each again. This time, when the women came out of the dressing rooms, they all had big grins on our faces. The dresses were a lovely green with one strap over one shoulder and they reached about knee height. It was tight around their stomach, with a bow at the back. They would look spectacular!

Soon afterwards, Patricia found her bridesmaid dresses, Hermione and Ginny tried it on and they both decided they were perfect, very elegant and simple. Luna already knew what dresses she wanted for her bridesmaids, it was a yellow dress (Luna said they had to be yellow for good luck) with beads trailing down from the strap down to the waist where it swirled downwards. Hermione showed everyone the dresses for Amber, Ginny, Patricia and Luna. It was a dress of a rich purple. It was one of the simplest dresses in the shop, with no intricate designs, just a simple braid pattern to make it elegant.

It was six when the witches apparated back to the Burrow, the dresses had been packed and sent to the Burrow already.

"Come on, Amber, we need to get ready for tonight." Hermione said once they had arrived.


End file.
